


Парковка у ТЦ

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: Миша оторопел, когда парень перед ним едва не заревел. Офигеть, актер, - подумал Миша. Шикарный психологический ход, прям манипулятор восьмидесятого левела. Интересно, он сейчас реально слезу пустит? А на что еще готов ради денег?





	

\- Пакет нужен? У вас есть наша карта? Желаете приобрести?  
Миша отстраненно смотрел на лицо кассирши, прочитал имя на бейджике. Два парня лет двадцати следом за ним выложили на ленту три полторашки Очаковского и маленький пакетик фисташек. Перед пивом лежал Мишин сыр в прозрачной пленке, азу из мяса индеек, упаковка фундука, гладкая чищеная морковь на сок… Надо было взять сливки к фрешу, вдруг вспомнил он. Потом перевел взгляд на четыре банана: а, точно, коктейль намешает лучше. С обезжиренным творогом и грецкими орехами. Снова посмотрел на чужое пиво и почувствовал себя конченым тридцатилетним старпёром. Парни идут тусить в субботу вечером, а он выполз из тренажерного зала с планами жестко оторваться на молочном коктейле с бананами и лечь спать пораньше перед воскресной инспекцией на заводе.   
Один из парней издал странный звук «Пфффр», выражающий крайнюю степень скептицизма. Второй снова пошутил, первый фыркнул еще выразительнее. Перед глазами встали недавние покатушки в конном клубе. Миша скосил глаза на молодого «жеребца» и заметил, как тот с интересом тыкает пальцем его бри. Миша хмыкнул и погрозил ему пальцем. Парень не особо смутился и буркнул: «упс! запалили».  
\- Пакет будете брать? У вас есть карта «Перекрестка»? Желаете?..  
Миша вышел из магазина, дожевывая банан. Бросил пакет на переднее сиденье, достал парковочный чек, медленно стал пристегиваться. Вдруг почувствовал, что кто-то стоит над ним и вздрогнул: за боковым окном темнела фигура. Миша терпеть не мог, когда кто-то вот так подходил и попрошайничал. Его это нервировало. Он открыл окно и вопросительно уставился на парня.   
\- Здравствуйте, я помогаю больной маме и пытаюсь заработать на лечение и на еду для своей маленькой сестренки…  
\- А откуда ты?   
\- Я из другого города, специально сюда приехал…  
\- Из какого? – перебил Миша. Он помнил мальчика, просто хотел проверить, какой город он сегодня назовет.  
\- Из Лисок.  
\- Ну давай свои книжки, - вздохнул Миша. – Выберу что-нибудь.  
Миша помнил и про маму и про сестренку. Прошлый раз он купил «Чудесное путешествие Нильса с дикими гусями» в мягкой обложке, но в гости к сестре и племяше так и не дошел, и ненужная книжка до сих пор валялась в прихожей. Парень просил за нее сто рублей, Миша дал триста, искал еще мелочь, но последний полтинник оставил на парковку. Парень тогда предлагал купить детского питания или творожков в молочном киоске на паркинге, если Миша сомневается, стоит ли давать ему деньги.  
\- У меня сегодня нет книг, - парень опустил глаза.  
\- А что?  
\- Я теперь продаю косметику Фаберлик.  
\- Ясно.   
Миша протянул ему сто рублей. Парень взял купюру и достал из сумки коробок.  
\- Вот, посмотрите, у меня есть набор, может быть, вам понравится.  
\- Не-не, не надо.   
\- Возьмите, пожалуйста, - настаивал парень. – Там гель для душа, шампунь…  
\- Да блин, не надо мне шампуня!  
Миша снял шапку и показал недавно обритую налысо макушку.  
\- И гель тоже не нужен, я мылом моюсь. Детским.   
\- Это подарочный набор, можно подарить! Возьмите, пожалуйста! Там еще гель для бритья; красивый набор, Ланселот называется.  
Миша слегка напрягся от такой настойчивости.  
\- Дорогой?  
\- Четыреста девяносто девять рублей.  
\- А банан хочешь?  
\- Я… - Парень похлопал глазами, потом искренне заверил Мишу: - Да, я ем бананы.  
Миша протянул ему банан. Пятьсот рублей за какой-то Ланселот было жаль. Или дать?.. Только без Ланселота.  
\- Все, мне некогда, - сказал Миша, потом добавил, намекая на то, чтобы парень отошел от машины: – Я поехал.  
\- Тогда возьмите его просто так!   
Парень бросил коробку ему на колени и попятился.  
\- Ты прикалываешься?! Забери!  
\- Нет, мне не надо. Мне надо все их продать сегодня, понимаете? Это последний, вот посмотрите, у меня только детское питание в сумке осталось. Оставьте себе, пожалуйста, мне надо на поезд.  
Миша приоткрыл дверь, собираясь опустить ненужный набор на асфальт.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста! Тогда деньги заберите, не надо мне просто так, зачем вы меня унижаете?!  
Миша оторопел, когда парень едва не заревел. Офигеть, актер, - подумал Миша. Шикарная психологическая ловушка, прям манипулятор восьмидесятого левела. Что угодно впарит же. Интересно, он сейчас реально слезу пустит? А на что еще готов ради денег?  
Все это промелькнуло в голове за доли секунды. Миша смотрел на парня, тот пялился в ответ, на грани истерики ожидая ответа.   
Прошлый раз, когда он подошел пару недель назад, Миша цинично решил, что он врет. Но денег было не жаль – если не врет, хоть какая-то помощь, а если все-таки обманщик – еще лучше, значит хоть мама не болеет. Невысокая цена, даже хорошо, если бы врал. Но искренность подкупала.   
Миша вдруг подумал, есть ли ему хоть восемнадцать? И почему именно этот паркинг? Потому что машины почти все дорогие? Интересно, если ему предложить больше денег, тоже не «просто так», согласится?   
Миша смотрел в ясные глаза под трагично нахмуренными бровями, заметил прикусанную губу, и чувствовал себя конченым уродом. Но если мальчик так красиво врет, он далеко пойдет. И на секс согласится. Не то чтоб Миша хотел трахнуть мальчика, у него желаний таких обычно не было, но мысль, что этот трогательный олененок его жестоко наебывает, а Миша ведётся и верит, волновала.   
Или нет, наверно, пойдет еще дальше – после секса будет строить из себя такую поруганную невинность, что Мише придется решить все его проблемы. Нет, конечно, мальчик не будет тянуть денег, это его унижает, но Миша будет умолять взять хоть что-то. После того, как развратит бедного ребенка, грязный извращенец.   
Хотя Миша был бы осторожным. Это же, наверно, больно, вот так, первый раз с дядей? Или он уже опытный и можно не переживать за чужое неудобство? Миша представил, как медленно раздевает его, а тот вроде смущается, не выходя из роли. Или не будет смущаться? А сам разденется, начнет себя готовить, покажет, что умеет… Вот так же прикусит губу, а щеки покраснеют от жаркого стыда, ляжет на живот, подтянув под себя колени, и осторожно потрогает себя пальцем, вдавливая кончик между полупопиц. И тонкие Мишины презервативы не понадобятся, у него свои, с дополнительной смазкой, несколько штук в кармашке сумки за баночками с детским питанием. Потом отвернется, чтобы не смотреть на Мишин член, вздрогнет от первого прикосновения, когда Миша проведет горячей ладонью по выступающим позвонкам, не сможет выгнуться, но Миша погладит всего, ему интересно ощутить под руками напряженные мышцы, интересно, как они расслабятся от его тепла, как на этом лице со всей его искренностью эмоций будут меняться стыд, удивление, неловкость, удовольствие… Он даже просунет руку, чтобы взять его член, сдавит, нежно проведет, сделает все, чтобы тот тоже был возбужден, чтобы хотел еще. Он начнет его трахать, сначала медленно и осторожно, стараясь не вслушиваться в его всхлипы, потом быстрее и жестче, входить во всю длину, и смотреть, как член в глянцевой скользкой резинке входит внутрь, а кожа вокруг дырки краснеет от натяжения, опухает, и потом, после всего, наверняка станет невыносимо чувствительной.   
Но Миша не остановится после того, как кончит, он перевернет его, нависнет сверху и будет смотреть во влажные глаза, заставит потерять себя, любой ценой… Он хотел, чтобы этот безымянный мальчик тоже получил удовольствие. Не только деньги. Просто, чтобы Миша не чувствовал себя таким уродом.  
Он зажмурился, потом вытер лоб, чувствуя, как горят щеки.   
\- Ладно, возьми еще пятьсот и иди уже, - сказал он, не глядя.  
\- А сто?   
\- Иди!  
Миша не стал сдавать задом, а поехал через разметку, не слушая благодарностей. Но парень вдруг догнал его, крича в окно:  
\- Скажите, который час! Пожалуйста!!!  
Миша скривился, как от боли, бросил быстрый взгляд на монитор. Ему хотелось газануть со всей дури и уехать, как можно быстрее, но опять этот звонкий голос мучил совершенным ужасом в интонациях.  
\- Семнадцать ноль восемь.  
\- Ой, нет, да что же это, поезд!..  
Он посмотрел в зеркало, парень побежал к выходу. Вокзал был недалеко, минуты две на машине, учитывая четыре светофора и возможный вечерний трафик. Но пешком, наверно, минут пятнадцать… Успеет же, наверно? Он же не первый раз ездит, каждые выходные, или еще по будням? Надо было дать ему больше, - подумал Миша с тоской. Правда, урод, ему же ничего не стоило дать еще денег, вроде и пара тысяч были наличными в бумажнике. Нужно было взять хоть номер телефона, вдруг, с ним что-то случится? Или у него даже мобильного нет, время не на чем посмотреть?  
Миша резко выпрямился, ткнул в кнопку стеклоподъемника, закрывая себя в уютном салоне автомобиля. После тренировки мысли всегда путались, мозгу не хватало глюкозы. Лучше бы их вообще не было, этих мыслей. Надо поскорее выкинуть всю грязь из головы, позвонить хотя бы Лене, или лучше Анечке, она говорила, что будет свободна в субботу… Надо… в следующий раз обязательно спросить у него имя.


End file.
